Searching for Gold and Answers
by SkyTheShadowWolf
Summary: This is your typical Fantasy AU! It's got dragons, wizards, elves, fairies, etc! Everyone is on a quest for knowledge and for the missing gold! Green is human, Vio is a werewolf, Red is an elf, Blue is a fairy, Shadow is a dragon, and Vaati is a god in human form! Now join these 6 as they journey around with what little leads they have to track down everything they've lost!
1. Searching for Info Bout this AU (Intro)

EYYY! Guess who's back at it again! After like what 2? 3 years? Ah whatever! Anyways so here's my new fanfic I've been working on! It's a Four Swords fanfic woops.

Now you're probably wondering whats up with the title "Searching for Gold and Answers." Well this is a Fantasy AU for Four Swords! I might just call it the Fantasy AU or I might call it "SfG&A" or something. But yeah so here lemme tell you bout this new AU!

Green is a human who can't find himself a proper job.

Red is an elf who only knows basic fire magic.

Blue is a fairy who does a bad job at protecting his forest.

Vio is a werewolf who's great at archery but when he gets stressed or nervous he turns into his wolf form and is horrible at using that form.

Shadow is a dragon who managed to lose his gold, and is searching for it in human form

Vaati was a wind god who managed to make another higher up god mad and got banished into a human body.

Also it's set in your typical medieval fantasy world! Anyways, ready to begin?

Here is a doodle of the designs by the way!

art/Searching-for-Gold-and-Answers-Doodles-698272500

UPDATE:

Green is 18

Red is 16

Blue is 17

Vio is 18

Shadow is 19

Vaati is 17


	2. Are Those Horns Real? (Chapter 1)

**CHAPTER 1**

A sign. A literal sign… Well a poster is what started this great journey. Here's how.

It's the start of spring, there's snow still sprinkled around the country, but the grass is starting to make its way out into the open. People are walking around, shopping, socializing, and doing other normal things. The town is busier now due to people being more willing to go outside now that there isn't more than 2 inches of snow covering the roads and blocking doors. Mostly humans, but also some local water elves, and dwarfs fill the paths that go between homes and businesses.

Within the big cluster of people, is a boy looking for a job. Green Viridi lets out a sigh as he shuffles along through the group "Ah c'mon there's gotta be a job somewhere! A guy needs money to survive y'know" he mutters to himself. With his hands now in his pockets he looks side to side, searching for something that may give him some money.

Nothin. No surprise, Green has been looking for a job for days ever since he lost his last one. Green continues his walking/job searching until he bumps right into someone. "AH! OW- oh… uh I'm sorry!" Green gives an apologetic look up to the stranger he bumped into. The stranger, who's a bit taller than Green, shakes his head.

"Ah it's okay, I was just watching some ripoff trying to show off" The stranger replies casually. Though his reply isn't what interests Green, instead it's the horns that spiral out of his head, curling around but not in a tight fashion, rather, it's more of a loose curl. The green jobless boy finds himself staring at the horns, in wonder and in confusion.

"Are those… real horns?" Green struggles to talk right, he had heard that only Dragons have those types of horns, but why does this guy have them?

"Maybe~" The stranger replies, with a sly grin.

This man couldn't be a dragon right? Before Green can ask that question the stranger has already left, but in his place lies a flyer. "What…? Did he turn into a piece of paper?" The 18 year old laughs to himself. "But no seriously where did he go?" Green looks around, scanning the crowd. It doesn't take long for him to give up and look at the paper.

The Paper reads:

" _HELP WANTED_

 _In need of a guide/someone who's good with social situations_

 _If you're interested, meet me at the left top corner of town under the big tree_

 _See ya there!"_

Green just kinda stares at it for a moment, processing the information. It was a very vague job description but hey, it's a job. That was the moment where Green decided he would follow a mysterious poster that was found in the spot a mysterious, maybe dragon, man once was in. About 10 minutes later when Green was almost at the meeting place, he realized how fishy that poster was and how stupid he is. But still he went forward, hoping to maybe get an actual job that he will be able to keep.

When the green job-seeker gets to the tree a man is waiting under it. Unsurprisingly, said man is the stranger from before. "Oh. It's you." Green just kinda stares at blinks. The stranger bows in reply and when he comes back up, and the two's eyes meet, Green can just sense that this guy is bad news.

With a smirk the stranger speaks up "Yes, indeed it is me. I see you followed by job request, you're the first one to actually accept the position!"

"I can see why." Green answers with a sarcastic tone.

"The job is simple really! Help me find my gold. I had a massive amount of gold stolen from me, and I need help recovering it. So? Wanna help me?"

Green takes a surprisingly long time to think this through. Accepting would make him an idiot, but denying would make him jobless. Being idiot sounds much better to the 18 year old than continuing to be jobless. "I accept your job offer! Now first things first, what's your name… boss?"

Without skipping a beat the the stranger replies "I'm Shadow! Shadow Noir." He adjusts his black vest and smiles "Now your turn"

"Oh! Uhm I'm Green! Green Viridi." He shows the horned man a smile. "So uh… I guess the question now is… what are your leads so far?"

Shadow laughs "Leads? I got none!"

The human just stares at the possibly-not-human. "Seriously? Nothing?"

"Nope! That's why I'm asking you for help!"

Green sighs. "Well… how bout I meet you here tomorrow? I need to go prepare some stuff, say some goodbyes. Then tomorrow we can head to the next town over, it's fairly bigger so we're bound to hear some sort of rumor about your gold, right?" Shadow nods, seeming to just accept this quickly.

And with that the two split paths for the day so they can both get prepared. On Shadow's end there wasn't much to do, but on Green's end, well…


	3. Shadow I Swear to Hylia (Chapter 2)

**CHAPTER 2**

"Hey business partner! That's a pretty small backpack you got there!" Shadow grins as Green gives him a confused look.

"I just brought some essentials, though I did assume you would bring some things too."

"I brought some stuff!" Shadow holds up a small pouch.

"Okay but what can you fit in there, seeds?"

"Yes! And swords, and food, and other things!"

Green tips his head in confusion "Huh?"

Shadow grins and holds out the pouch. "Here watch!" He puts his hand into the pouch and pulls out a sword, a very fancy sword at that. Green really can't help but wonder if that sword was stolen or not, but that thought is overshadowed by the amazement of what that bag can hold.

"How did you do that!?"

"Bag of holding, my dear business partner!"

"... That doesn't exactly answer my question."

"A bag of holding! Much bigger on the inside than the outside! It's enchanted!"

Green honestly cannot hold back his noises of amazement. In the small town where these two are talking at this very moment, the most magical things that happen are the local water elves using their magic to get water from wells. With that considered, a bag of such a small size that can hold a not-so-small sword rightly mystifies the teen. After all the surprises Shadow has had up his sleeves, Green has a strong feeling that this definitely is just the start.

Meanwhile while the human is admiring the bag, the not-so-human is watching with an amused look. It's always so fun to watch humans become so interested in the smallest of magical things. After about a minute of Green studying the bag, Shadow breaks his focus "So are you just gonna stand there gawking at a bag of holding or are we gonna get going?" That of course snapped him right to attention.

"O-Oh yeah! Of course!" Green adjusts the backpack on his back "Let's get going! We spend too much time here and the sky will get dark before we're out of the forest!" And so Green starts walking forward, with the horned man bringing up the rear.

With those first few steps their adventure finally starts, and with those first few steps Green starts questioning just how stupid he is actually is.

This question is only amplified as the eerie feeling of the forest consumes the duo rather quickly. The croaking of creatures hidden away in bushes and in trees, the distant screech or two or an animal being chased, and the quiet footsteps that showed up every so often. Everything about the magical forest creeps and freaks Green out, whereas Shadow seems to be immune to it all.

Shadow's calmness did put the teen at ease a bit but only a bit. Every so often a twig snaps or a bush rustles, and the green themed human is of course startled. Anything can happen in a magical forest. That's almost never a good thing.

It wasn't until an hour in that a _voice_ pushed Green over the edge. "Leave now, trespassers" the voice was grumpy and demanding but also rang across the clearing like a bell. The voice was commanding in a magically powerful way. It felt like some sort of protective energy, like some sort of guardian said it.

Green would be the first to admit that he immediately froze in place for a moment at the sound of the voice. He took a moment to recover before he starting to draw his sword and scan the trees around him and Shadow for the source of the voice. In the beginning he saw no one but with closer examination, a blue and gold outfit was hidden within the leaves of a maple tree. Since the target is now spotted Green fully draws his sword and points it in the direction of the stranger. "Show yourself!"

Surprisingly the assumed magical being dropped from the tree. There stood a teen with brown hawk wings extending out of his back, currently only half folded, ready to help the being take flight at any moment. It isn't just the wings that are getting Green, no it's also the piercing ice blue eyes, that seem to almost glow, which are staring right at him.

If the wings and magic power weren't enough of an indication, the teen also wears a blue vest with golden patterns, the typical wear for a fairy. That protective energy did indeed belong to a guardian as Green predicted. A guardian who's standing in front of them right now.


	4. Frickin Fite Me (Chapter 3)

**CHAPTER 3**

"Leave my forest now, travelers. I will not allow another one of your kind to hurt this sacred place." The Fairy's eyes are directly on Green. Ice filled with flames of hatred, that's how his eyes can be described. The fierce glare causes the human to take a step back, and for his sword arm to shake.

"I can see the fear in your stance. Leave while you still can." The being takes a step forward, then attempts to take another but a dagger at his throat foils said attempt.

The dagger is soon followed up with an amused laugh "You shouldn't just focus on _one_ enemy when there's _two_."

"I have no qualms with your kind, unless you use your power to burn this forest."

"Well who says I won't! Humans aren't the only ones willing to burn a forest~"

The guardian fairy growls, showing off his fangs a bit as he does so. Green takes a moment to realize what he's witnessing. Two magical beings showing off what they can do only with words and glares. This could turn out to be quite explosive.

"You two need to leave my forest!"

"Ooohhh strong language!"

"SHUT IT SHIFTER!"

"Is it smart to be trying to pick a fight with someone who is holding a knife to your throat?"

"Is it smart to threaten the guardian of a forest?" With that Shadow gets a branch to the face. A branch with a lot of force behind it. Shadow stumbles for a moment, having to shake his head to get back to his senses. When he looks at the one responsible he sees and amused smirk and a cocky pose. With his wings half extended and his arms crossed the fairy laughs at Shadow "I didn't know you were so light. Never would have thought with those heavy horns on your head."

It's not very long before Shadow darts over to the blue dude, who wasn't expecting such speed, and pins his against a tree. "You listen here, _fairy._ " Shadow's breath is not only hot, but so hot that the guardian fears that it might set him on fire, or at the very least burn his face. To add onto the burning breath, smoke rolls out of the corners of his mouth, making him seem less human and more monstrous. "You're going to let us pass or I'll melt your face off and burn this entire 'sacred ground' to the ground."

Before the shaking winged being can reply Shadow's attention is drawn away by a hand on his shoulder. "Shadow, we're not here to cause trouble" Green matches his serious toned words with a concerned look. "Let him go."

After a moment of looking into Green's emerald eyes, the definitely dragon removes his hand from the angry, yet terrified, forest protector's neck. After flaring out his wings with a small hiss, the fairy mutters angrily but doesn't yell again. With both sides settling down a little bit, Green finally decides to speak to the salty feather winged teen. "I apologise on Shadow's behalf. We don't mean to cause trouble, we're just passing through, we assure you."

"Just passing through? He nearly burned my face!"

"To be fair you started being aggressive first and him in the face with a tree."

"... That is a fair point."

"So are you two even now?"

"I guess…"

Green smiles and holds out his hand "Well then, I'm Green Virdi. What's your name o' Guardian of the Magic Forest?" Green's thought process is that if he's friendly, they'll be able to pass through the forest in a more safer way.

The Fairy squints but shakes Green's hand slowly "Blue. My name is Blue Azul." There's a bit of caution in his voice, but that soon fades away with his next words. "I'm the Guardian of this whole forest! The powerful fairy who has the woods at his fingertips!" Now there's some arrogance in his voice.

Shadow nods and comments in a sarcastic tone "Uh huh, uh huh. _Powerful."_ This only gets a small growl from Blue, he's definitely not very happy but he also seems to know some battles aren't meant to be fought. Though this of course was learned from experience, not using common sense.

"Shadow!" Green glares at his boss then looks back to the angry fairy. "So Blue… would it be possible for you to lead us through this forest?" His voice is hopeful, maybe being friendly will have helped! But his hope starts to fall when Blue looks like someone just told him the weirdest thing.

"Seriously!? You're lucky I haven't trapped you in a tree yet! Well more specifically the dragon, but you too!"

Green sighs "We're very sorry, Blue. I'm sorr-"

Shadow cuts him off "Oh didn't know the 'guardian of the forest' doesn't even know the way through his own forest!"

"EXCUSE ME!?" Blue yells in a confused anger.

"You heard me~"

It was that taunting that got Blue to push away his bitterness and caution "Fine then! Follow me! I'll show you that I know exactly how to get around here!" And so Blue stomps ahead. Shadow gives Green a smirk then motions for him to smile. Shadow knew exactly what he was doing with those taunts.


End file.
